


Other Half

by handxcuff



Series: Ivar x Alex Stories [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vikings, BDSM, M/M, Weird Plot Shit, is this incest or? jkjk, they're switches, yass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handxcuff/pseuds/handxcuff
Summary: Alex finds out that Ivar is closer and more real than what he wants to believe. But, living with him? Seeing him every night? How in the hell will he ever cope.





	Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I haven't written anything in so long, but I hope you enjoy this. :)

Muscles ached from the bloodiest battle yet. Alexander worked hard, and his body was more than happy to tell him stories for the rest of the night about how he was hit with wooden swords and his legs were sore from being bound by leather straps. Playing Ivar the Boneless always gave him appreciation that he was physically able to do just about anything, really. And right now, he could just hop in the shower.

A long, drawn-out moan escaped Alex's full lips, steaming water cascading over his broad shoulders and down his torso. The water was god sent and healed his body from the war that took a toll on him. And yet, when the knob turned to the right and the water ceased, the pain was slowly returning; it was duller and less noticeable this time around. He couldn't complain.

He wrapped the towel around his torso and stepped out of the shower, retreating to his room: a bed made for a king and a beautiful cherry dresser, the mirror as big as the bed standing tall and proud above the wood. Ever since he was little, Alexander always wanted a humongous mirror. One where he can fuck someone against, rough and hard. One day it’ll happen, perhaps. And because he got the set on sale, a long ago neighbor practically giving it away, his dreams could come true sooner rather than later.

While checking himself out, eyes tracing his body, he wolf whistled. “You are a devilishly handsome man. Control yourself now.” He chuckled, but the steam covering the mirror obstructed his view. It wasn’t hot in the room, so why...?

Alex grabbed the blue fabric from his waist, his body now bare, and willed the fog away with a few rubs. Eyes widened to the size of saucers. A man sat at the head of his bed, back pressed against the frame, the man wearing a smirk so wicked Alex was convinced the man was made up of pure evil.

Ivar...?

Breath caught in Alex's throat. He was just dreaming, right? Yeah, that's what it had to be. He turned around causiously to face the man on his bed, but no one was there. Yeah, he was going insane for sure. Not to mention that when looking at the mirror, there was no one but him, looking back at himself. No Boneless around. Maybe he should just rest...

Knowing he had to get to some much needed sleep, Alex crawled to bed absent of clothes tonight and shut his eyes. It was a bit difficult to slow his breathing down; he just kept thinking he was going insane. He saw the man, right here, in the mirror. He knew that thing was cursed. The man who had it before him went insane not too long after having it. But it's been years since Alex got it. Why is it playing tricks on him now, and not sooner?

Grunting and turning, his skin burned through the sheets, not ever finding a cool, comfortable spot for more than a few seconds. In a defeated sigh, the actor stood and squinted in the darkness, looking for his window, trying to get his bearings desperately. Blue eyes caught his in the mirror. 

Oh, fuck. Not again.

“Are you scared of me?”

The language echoing off of his dark walls seemed familiar. Almost... Old Norse, perhaps? He heard some from the set of Vikings, but no where else. 

When there was no reply from Alex, just silence between him and the mirror, the voice spoke one more, but in English. Broken and with a thick accent, but oh so familiar. It was his own voice, but deeper. Husky and dominant.

“Come closer, Andersen. I want to see your face.”

No way in hell was Alex ever going to listen to his cursed mirror. What if it shattered on him? What if this was all true, and Ivar actually was here? No way, no how. 

“It is not optional. I said come here,” the tone was laced with venom, and the man smirked. “And try not to piss yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll post what happens next as soon as I can~


End file.
